Miaka: A Lost Soul
by nini1
Summary: After Taka's death, Miaka commits suicide and must sell her soul and memories in order to be reborn with him in ancient China. *Takes place after OAV's. May contain spoilers*
1. Lost

Miaka: A Lost Soul  
All characters, unless specified, are copywrite Watase Yuu.   
  
  
Yui sat in her darkened room, her face streaked with tears. She had been isolated  
from all but her mother, who brought her food that was rarely eaten. Since her best  
friend comitted suicide, she had not been able to face the world. Her college classes  
had not been attended because it would remind her too much of her friend, who  
had gone there with her, and they had been there a mere three days before together,  
laughing and enjoying life.  
  
  
"Miaka..." She stifled a sob behind her hand, but knew it would do nothing to stop the  
tears from flowing once again. "How could you leave me all alone like this? We were  
finally happy. Did you truely need to be with Taka that terribly?!" Yui bent her head  
low and cried for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
  
.........................................................  
  
  
' I feel so empty and alone. Who am I? This place seems somewhat familiar.' A brown-  
haired girl walked slowly through the city, ignoring the snickers of the men gawking at  
her and watching her every move. Though dirty and dressed in rags, they still saw her  
as something they could "play with", a toy to do with whatever they pleased.  
  
She had been walking aimlessly, stopping at houses here and there, attempting to  
find someone who might know who she was. No one had been able to give her a clue  
as to who she might be, any family she might have, or where she came from.   
  
She turned a corner and began walking down an alley. She did not hear the footsteps   
close behind her. In an instant she was on the ground, her clothes being torn at by  
some grudgy pervert looking for some fun. She kicked and tried to fight him, and managed  
to get up and attempt to run away, only to be stopped by two friends of her attacker,  
who smiled with delight at the frightened look on her face.   
  
"Somebody help me!" she screamed.   
  
"No one cares to help a little street rat like yourself. Besides, you know you wanted a little  
action," one of the men said.   
  
The girl attempted once again to find an opening to escape, but could not see any, and  
was being backed into a corner. ' There's only three of them and one of me. What can I do?'  
she thought to herself. The only thing she could think of was to scream. If no one heard, then  
she would be at the mercy of the ruthless drunkards approaching her. She just had to try.  
She huddled back into the corner and let out a blood-curtling scream.  
  
Seconds later, a man came dashing into the alley. She looked up and saw the blue-haired  
man attacking the other three with ease and agility. When he finished and the three men  
were in a pile on the ground, all bruised and cut, he began to approach the girl.   
  
She stood up and began to walk to him. Her intention was to thank him for saving her, but  
she fainted from exhaustion and fright. The last thing she heard before the darkness of  
unconsciousness enveloped her, was the name "Miaka".   
  
More coming soon! I hope you enjoyed reading the first part of this fan fic. Please tell me   
what you think! You can review here or email me at ninixwhite@glasscandy.net 


	2. Can't Remember

Miaka: A Lost Soul  
Chapter 2: Can't Remember  
All characters, unless specified, are copywrite Watase Yuu.   
  
Tamahome stared wide-eyed at the girl who fell into his arms, the girl he just saved. He blinked  
a few times, hardly able to believe his eyes. Though her hair was messy, and her dirty face had  
been streaked with tears, there was no doubt that this was his love... his Miaka.  
  
He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "How did you get here? What happened to you?"  
he asked aloud. Tamahome knew she couldn't answer him. Not only was she unconscious, she   
was very thin. Her pale skin was visible under the grime caking her face.  
  
Without thinking, he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Oh! how he had missed  
kissing her. It had been a lifetime since he had seen her and was able to hold her in his arms.  
  
The girl's eyes slowly opened. As they focused, she realized she was being held by someone.   
It was a man... with... with blue hair. Blue hair? Where had she seen him before? 'That's right,'  
she remembered. 'He saved me from those men. Did he just kiss me? Why would he do that?  
Does he only want the same from me as those hideous men did?!'  
  
Noticing the panic in her eyes, he spoke softly to her. "Miaka, are you all right? How did you  
get here? Where did-"  
  
He was stopped in the middle of his sentence, as the girl freed herself from his embrace. She  
leapt to her feet. Thoughts and questions spun inside her head like a tornado.  
  
"Do you know me?" she dared to ask.  
  
"Of course I do... why wouldn't I? Miaka, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Why are you calling me Miaka? Is that my name? How do you know me?" Tears began to  
well up inside her eyes. Then a thought came to her: 'Could he be lieing to me to trick me  
into doing what he wants?' She took a shaky step back.  
  
Tamahome, not knowing how to react to her, took her by the shoulders and looked right  
into her deep-brown eyes. "What ARE you talking about?! You're my Miaka, the woman I   
love! You are the reason I am alive! PLEASE tell me you know me!" He shook her back and  
forth slightly.  
  
Miaka saw the pain in his eyes. 'He can't be lieing to me. There's so much love and worry  
in his eyes. His face looks like one I've seen before,' she thought to herself.  
  
She slumped to her knees. "I don't even know who I am," she said sullenly. "I wish I did know  
who you are, but I don't. I have nothing; no family, no memories of my past, nothing! And   
I've been walking for days, trying to find someone. Then those awful men tried to attack  
me, and you saved me."  
  
Miaka flung herself into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably. She felt a sense of deja-vu, as  
if she had been in his arms before. 'Yes, he must be telling me the truth. I feel as if we were  
together like this before, maybe in another time and place. I will trust this man who has  
such love in his eyes every time he looks at me.'  
  
The words she had spoken aloud pierced his heart like a sword. His dear, sweet Miaka had  
come back to him, but she had no clue who he was or what he was supposed to mean to   
her. 'How is this possible? I was reborn here after I was killed in her world. Then I was raised  
to and have become a member of the Suzaku Seven once again. In her world, she would  
be in her 20's by now, attending what she calls college, and trying to accept my death.   
Wait... could my death have caused her return to me? Did she... no, she wouldn't do some-  
thing like that. Not with her family and Yui still with her. There must be a logical explanation,  
but first she must regain her memories. Questions can be asked later. She must be starved."  
  
Tamahome held up her chin. "Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate something?"  
he asked.   
  
"Oh, Heavens yes! I haven't eaten since yesterday. And the apple I had wasn't very filling. I  
could eat a whole cow by myself!"  
  
Tamahome chuckled.   
  
"Why are you laughing?" Miaka asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No reason, except your just like you always were: hungry and willing to eat just about any-  
thing." His eyes swept across her body. Though she was a bit on the slim side at the moment,  
she was more beautiful than ever. This Miaka was a little different than the 17-year old she  
had been when he last saw her. She was a woman, and it showed in every way.   
  
Miaka noticed the attention his eyes gave her every curve, as they swept over her. She  
blushed nervously, and a red hue covered her face.  
  
Tamahome noticed how her face had changed to a crimson color, and he quickly looked  
away. "Ahem... uh... I... we'll go to the palace and get you something to eat, and then you  
can see some of your old friends."  
  
"Palace? Why there? What friends?" In the middle of her questions her stomach growled,  
and a large sweat-drop appeared on the side of Tamahome's face.  
  
"You'll have answers to all of your questions soon enough."   
  
Miaka nodded, and they made their way to the palace.  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading the second part of this fan fic. For future reference, words  
with 'these things surrounding them' are thoughts, and of course words with "these thing  
surrounding them" are dialogue. Please tell me what you think about my fic. You can  
review here or email me at ninixwhite@yahoo.com. 


	3. Bad Hope

Miaka: A Lost Soul  
Chapter 3: Bad Hope  
All characters, unless specified, are copywrite Watase Yuu.   
  
"But it smells so good!" Miaka cried as she was being half dragged from the food stand.  
  
"We need to get to the palace, Miaka. We've got to find out what happened to you  
and how you got here. Besides, we already stopped to eat at THREE places."  
  
It wasn't that Miaka was still even a little bit hungry that she kept on stalling. It was the  
fact that she was nervous about being around strangers, even if she had known them  
before. They would still want to know so much that she just didn't know how to explain.  
  
Miaka stopped in her tracks. "Um..." She poked Tamahome in the back. "I was so hungry  
that I forgot to ask you your name."  
  
"Oh yeah. Hehe. I should've... uh... introduced myself. It's just that I'm so used to you  
knowing who I am." He noticed Miaka frown and look to the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm sure it's my fault." She twiddled her fingers.  
  
"No, it's not your fault," he said in attempt to console her. "My name is Tamahome."  
  
Miaka looked up again. "Tamahome... I like that name." She attempted a smile. 'How  
I do wish I could remember everything... ANYTHING about my past,' she thought.  
  
"Look, I know this is hard for you," Tamahome began. "I will do everything I can to help  
you regain your memories. I know just how you feel. You helped me once, when I had   
no memories, and now I will help you." He walked over and embraced her, then thought  
to himself, 'But at least I knew who you were.' A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
......................................  
  
Yui walked slowly through the city. She was still grieving over Miaka. 'Nothing will ever  
be the same again,' she thought. 'What will I do without you?'   
  
As if pulled by an invisible force, she made her way across the city and to the library...  
the same library that she and Miaka had gone to since childhood... the same library  
with the book. 'It's all that damn book's fault!'  
  
She walked up the steps and into the library. Without knowing, she went into a  
room. It was the room where the book, "The Universe of the Four Gods", was kept.  
She unknowingly picked up the book and began to open it, when a blue light   
enveloped her.  
  
Yui woke up moments later, and noticed she was lying down. She looked around.   
Different hues of blue surrounded her. She stood up and began walking around.  
  
"Hello?!" she yelled out. "Is anyone here?"  
  
After a few seconds, she heard a thundering voice. "I am."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, somewhat frightened.  
  
"You do not need to know my name... yet. All you need to know is where your friend  
can be found. I believe you would call her Miaka?"  
  
Yui's face flushed with anger. "How dare you?! Miaka is dead! She's gone, FOREVER!  
Let me out of this place! I want to go home!" She fell to the ground and began to  
cry hysterically.  
  
"Correction," the voice began again. "She WAS dead. She is now in what you would   
call Ancient China."  
  
"Ancient China?! She's back in that book again? How did she-"  
  
Yui was stopped mid-sentence. "Well, yes she is in the book. Now she is now a part of  
it. That is her world now, where she belongs."   
  
"Where she belongs? You're telling me that my best friend in the world, in the UNIVERSE  
even, is alive and well? Are you saying that I can't be with her again in my world?"  
  
"I never said any of that. You can be with her again, and you can have her back in  
your world, but there's only one way that is possible."  
  
A shimmer of hope glowed in Yui's eyes. "Tell me! I'll do ANYTHING!"  
  
"Fine then." A low, evil chuckle could be heard all around. "You will be sent to Ancient  
China, back into the book. There you will recover for me the Four Sacred Stones that  
once belonged to the Four Gods. You will then bring them to me."  
  
"Well, that sounds simp-"  
  
"Wait. I have not finished. You will be sent without your memories. The only thing you  
will know is that you must retrieve the stones and bring them to me. There will be   
people to guide and train you, for retrieving the stones will not be an easy task. When   
the time is right, and you have collected all of the Four Sacred Stones, you will know  
who I am. It will then be possible for you and your friend to return to your world."  
  
"Why can't I have my other memories? Without them I won't even know who Miaka  
is or why I am finding the stones," Yui said.  
  
"This is done so that you will become one with the book as well. You must belong in   
Ancient China, and have no memories of your life in your world. You will regain your  
memories when the stones have been gathered and given to me."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it." Yui stood and watched as a figure became visible through the  
blue fog. As it came closer, she saw a familiar face. She gasped. "Naka-" In an instant   
she was on the ground again, unconcious.  
  
Nakago stared down at Yui and laughed. 'Foolish girl! Now I will have complete  
control over her.' He then spoke aloud. "You'll have your friend and return to your  
world, but whether she'll be a rotting corpse or not is a different story. It won't  
matter anyways... you will all be dead by the time I'm through with you, and the   
Age of Blue Darkness will take over your world."  
  
After waving his hands over her, Yui's body disappeared.  
  
......................................  
  
Tamahome and Miaka arrived at the palace.   
  
"Why don't you stay in my room, wash your face, and put on some fresh clothes?"  
Tamahome suggested.  
  
"Sure," was all Miaka could choke out. The thought of being in Tamahome's room  
made her blush. Although she could not remember anything about Tamahome,  
she still had an attraction to him.  
  
He lead her to his room. "Here's a spare change of clothes," he said, handing her a  
kimono. "I've got to go talk to the Emperor, and announce your return. I need to  
explain a few things to him before he sees you."  
  
Tamahome left Miaka to change. She couldn't help but wonder why he had a   
woman's kimono in his room. She shrugged her wonder off for a moment, and began to   
undress. Just then she heard footsteps coming towards the room, and the door  
opened. In walked a beautiful woman with long, red hair.  
  
The woman stared at Miaka and blinked. Simultaniously they asked, "Who are you?"  
and Tamahome came walking in through the open door.   
  
"I can explain," he muttered. Both women stared at him with anger in their eyes.  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading the third part of this fan fic. Don't ya just LOVE cliffhangers?  
Please tell me what you think about my fic. ^_^ You can review here or email me at  
ninixwhite@yahoo.com. 


	4. Another Woman

Miaka: A Lost Soul  
Chapter 4: Another Woman  
All characters, unless specified, are copywrite Watase Yuu.   
*Pre-chapter note* WOW! Took me long enough to turn out this next chapter. It was hard to  
figure out what to do with the new girl. Hope you like how this turns out, and I'll have another  
one soon, Yakusukomo! (Promise!)  
  
Tamahome cleared his throat. "Uh...Miaka, this is Suki. Suki, this is Miaka." Out of sheer curteousy,  
Miaka and Suki bowed to eachother.  
  
"So you're Tamahome's Miaka... the legendary priestess." Suki turned and ran out of the room,  
tears welling up in her eyes. She thought to herself, 'She's returned to him. Now I have no chance  
of making him love me.' She went to the palace gardens to be alone and drown herself in her  
sarrows.  
  
Back in Tamahome's room, he tried to explain the girl to Miaka. "You see, she was found by  
Mitsukake, another of the Suzaku Seven, and brought to the castle to heal. Like you, she had  
no memories."  
  
"So like me you took her in? What, did you tell her you loved her, too?!" Miaka's eyes flashed  
with anger. She wondered if this might all just be a ploy to get her to do what he wanted.  
  
Tamahome saw the distrust in Miaka's eyes. "Miaka... that's not the way it is at all. I don't love  
her like I love you. I've never loved anybody but you! You've GOT to believe what I'm telling  
you!"   
  
"Then you don't just want me for your personal pleasure? You do actually know me?" After  
Tamahome nodded his head she asked, "What kind of proof can you give me that I am this...  
Miaka, and a priestess, like that other woman said?"   
  
"Get dressed and I will show you to the emperor, Hotohori. He is also one of the seven warriors  
of Suzaku born and sworn to protect you. He will have more proof than my words can give  
you, though I wished this were easier and you would trust me. Justwash up, put the kimono  
on and wait for me to come back soon. Don't leave the room... you might get lost." Without  
another word, Tamahome left the room.  
  
Miaka stood and watched as Tamahome's figure dissappeared behind the closed door. She  
sighed and went over to the mirror. She saw a girl staring back at her, and she decided she  
didn't like that girl. The girl was pale and her face was drawn, her hair messy and tangled.  
She washed her face using the water from the washing bowl and brushed her hair with a   
wooden brush she found, and decided it must belong to Suki.  
  
She could tell that Suki loved Tamahome just by the way she looked at him. After all, he was  
handsom, tall, and muscular. There was something else that attracted Miaka to him... it was  
like he had an aura of love about him every time he was near her. 'Maybe I should trust him  
more,' she thought.   
  
Reaching down, Miaka picked up the kimono Tamahome had told her to wear. She knew  
the beautiful garment also belonged to Suki, and she put it on only because it was much   
more appealing and clean than what she was wearing currently. After dressing she re-studied  
her reflection, and decided that she looked much better than she did before.  
  
After waiting for a while, Miaka became restless. She decided to stick her head out the door  
to see if Tamahome might be outside. Seeing him nowhere in sight, she almost closed the door  
and went back in the room, until she suddenly smelled the wonderful aroma of food. She  
wasn't sure what to do; Tamahome had told her to wait, but she just loved food and she was  
soooo hungry. 'What to do?' she wondered. The rumbling of her stomach told her to go to the  
food, and though she tried to stop herself, her feet came alive as they often did when she   
smelled delicious food, and they willed her towards the smell's direction.  
  
_____________________  
  
Tamahome searched for Suki until he found her in the garden, crying. He put his hand on her  
shoulder and asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Her tear-filled eyes looked up into his. "Oh, if only you knew."  
  
"Knew what, Suki? You ran out of the room without saying anything, and now you are crying."  
  
"Tamahome, I must leave here. I do not belong. I have tried to make you love me, but all you  
wanted was your dear priestess, and now you have her back. I do not even want to live any-  
more." She stood up as if to leave.   
  
Tamahome felt as if he were hit by a ton of bricks. Sure, he cared for this girl, but only like she   
was a little sister and nothing more. Why hadn't he noticed that she had fealings for him?   
  
When she started to walk away, he grabbed her arm. Without thinking, she kissed him. He  
tried pulling back but she only held the back of his head tighter with her hand.  
  
_____________________  
  
Miaka could sense that she was almost to the source of the enticing food. Her stomach growling  
even louder, as if to urge her feet to go faster, she turned a corner. She stopped in her tracks.  
Out in the garden, she saw none other than Tamahome... and Suki. "USO! Liar!" she screamed,  
and ran blindly down a corridor. 'How could he?!' she thought angrilly.  
  
She turned and ran around another corner. As she sprinted, not caring where she went, she  
crashed into someone and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor. Her vision blurred, and  
the last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her was a beautiful woman with a red robe  
and long, flowing hair.  
  
_____________________  
  
In the garden, Tamahome had heard Miaka's scream. He knew she had seen them kissing, and  
instantly pushed Suki off of him. He saw the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't love you." He ran  
out of the garden and into the direction Miaka had taken. 'Now she must REALLY hate me,'  
he thought. 'How will I explain this one?' 


	5. New Truths, Old Lies

Miaka: A Lost Soul  
Chapter 5: New Truths, Old Lies  
All characters, unless specified (Suki, Kaze), are copywrite Watase Yuu.   
*Pre-chapter note* Yui stuff this chapter...sorry to those who wanted to find out what happened  
between Tamahome/Miaka/Suki. More of that next chapter!  
  
  
Location: Aoi (Blue) Mountains, Ancient China  
  
Yui dashed, ducking as the long-blade raced towards her face. She rolled to the ground and  
sprung back up. Growling, she took her wooden sword and attacked her apponent. He dodged  
her attack and reached up, grabbing Yui's weapon, but Yui didn't let go of it. She threw him  
offbalance and he fell to the ground.  
  
"All right, I give," Kaze said, his chest heaving with air.  
  
Yui smirked. "Of course you do. I always win." She laughed and helped him off of the grass. "Let's  
go back to the mansion. Lord Ekoden said he wanted to see me after today's practice." Her smile  
turned upside down, and she let her waste-length blond hair fall from its ponytail.  
  
She did not like the "gracious" Lord Ekoden. Although he had taken her in when she was orphened  
as a child, he had treated her like an animal, always ordering her around. She had a sort of  
greatfulness towards him, but the only thing he had done when he found her all those years   
ago, a hungry little girl with no memory of a past, was to have her train day and night to become  
a warrior.   
  
For some strange reason, fate had seemed to lead her to him. All her life, the only thing she knew  
was that she was supposed to find four sacred stones that she didn't even have a clue about!  
They could be pebbles in a river, and she wouldn't know the difference or why she had to find   
them. One day she asked Lord Ekoden about the stones, and he told her that he didn't know   
a thing about them, except that if she seemed sure they were part of her destiny and if she   
found out herself what they were for, that he could hold them for her when she would find one.  
  
Kaze looked over at Yui. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?" she said in response.  
  
"Well, it's just that you were lost in thought and you looked kind of sad."  
  
"I said I'm fine!" she snapped, and ran towards the mansion, leaving Kaze wondering what was  
really going on. He was an orphen, like Yui, and was found by Lord Ekoden right before she had  
been found. Sometimes he was jealous of Yui, who always seemed to be in favor of their master.  
He was bound to helping Yui train so she could find the Four Sacred Stones, and even though   
Lord Ekoden pretended not to know what they were, he did.  
  
Lord Ekoden had confided in Kaze about a year ago, telling him that he was Yui's uncle and  
knew why she was to find the four stones. Supposedly Yui's parents had died when she was young  
and he took her in. Right before then, he had seen a vision that Yui would come, bearing the  
weight of the one who must find the stones in order to save their world. But of course, he had  
told Kaze, Yui was not to know the reason she must find them, or else she would more than likely  
be afraid and not want to have the world depend on her.  
  
The only reason he knew was because it had been written since ancient times, after the Time  
of the Four Gods, and being royalty he held magical powers that let him see into the future,  
and foresaw what would happen if Yui could not find the stones. Therefore, he had said to Kaze,  
Yui was to train and when she was ready, she would begin her journey to find them, and Kaze  
was to be there every step of the way. It did not particularly bother him that he was almost  
like a servent for her, and that was due to the fact that he had feelings for her, more than those  
of a brother and sister.   
  
As Kaze walked into the Aoi Mountain mansion, he had a gut fealing that Yui's time to save  
the world had come.  
  
______________________  
  
Yui knocked on Lord Ekoden's door. The door opened, as if on its own, and she shakely walked  
in. A servant came up behind her. "Please sit down," the shriveled old man said. "The Master  
will see you in a moment."  
  
She nodded her head. "Alright." She waited after the servent left for what seemed like hours.  
She grew nervous as continuously a wooden clock creeked while its pendulum swung back and  
forth. She had became mesmorized by the clock so much that when Lord Ekoden entered the  
room, she didn't even notice.   
  
A hand fell onto Yui's shoulder. She jumped out of the chair and, by habit, put up her guard  
in self-defence. "Good, good," Lord Ekoden said, his blue eyes glistening. "It seems your training  
is going well. You will need to be able to defend yourself like that for the task ahead of you."  
  
Yui stood up normally. "What do you mean task?"   
  
"The time has come and you have trained hard for this day. Your search for the Four Sacred  
Stones is about to begin." He watched her face and saw her questioning reaction.   
  
"Uh, I thought you didn't know anything about them."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I lied. You must know the truth." He went to his desk, his blond hair fluttering  
slightly as he sat down.  
  
Had he lied to her all these years, pretending he didn't know anything about her and the stones?  
"The t-truth? What do you mean?"  
  
"I fear this may come as a shock to you, but I know why you must find the stones." He could tell  
that she was in shock by the look on her face. He proceded to tell her exactly what he had told  
Kaze; that she was his niece and that she had to find the stones to save the world.   
  
Yui became angry. "So you LIED to me all these years?!" she screamed, tears welling up. She willed  
them to go away; she had to be strong. Suddenly it hit her exactly why she had been training,   
and it wasn't just because he was supportive of her. It was because the world depended on her.  
  
"Calm down now, Yui. I lied only to protect you until you were old enough and strong enough to  
know. Our world's fate depends on you. Don't worry about Kaze, he already knows everything."  
  
'So,' she thought, 'my faithful friend and partner kept this from me, too.'   
  
Her master broke the silence again. "You will leave tomorrow at noon's light to search for the  
first stone, in Mount Taikyoku. Sleep well; you'll need your strength. We will speak more in the  
morning."  
  
Yui agreed without hesistation and left the room quickly for fear of punching the man. She  
went searching for Kaze to tell him about their journey, and to yell at him for knowing all along  
who she was and her purpous.  
  
____________________  
  
After Yui stormed out of the room, he could not help but celebrate his good fortune. Nakago  
smiled bemusedly. 'Everything is going according to plan,' he thought to himself. 'My dear Yui  
thinks I'm her Uncle, and Kaze thinks I'm his Lord Ekoden. What fools.' He laughed out loud and  
went over to his mirror, studying his reflection. 'Soon I will have the four stones, and my time to  
rule in the other world will come. Now the fun begins.' 


	6. Love Triangle

Miaka: A Lost Soul  
  
Chapter 6: Love Triangle  
  
All characters, unless specified (ex: Suki, Kaze), are copywrite Watase Yuu.   
  
*Pre-chapter note* YAY! Finally an update for you on the Tamahome/Miaka/Suki scene, which will now be called the TMS Love Triangle. Also, any of those who were confused by the last chapter, YES Lord Ekoden is Nakago. Now on with the story!  
  
Location: The Palace in Konan  
  
Miaka slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids feeling as if they were being pulled down by heavy weights. She looked to her left, and winced at the bright red cloth in front of her, her head throbbing in acute pain. Her eyes closed again, but when she re-opened them, she took in the face of one of the most gorgeous people she had ever seen. For the moment she did not care that she knew the person because she was so entranced by the magic of the beauty that eminated from him. 'Or is this person a woman? ' she thought to herself.   
  
The person was profiled to her. Their long, dark hair flowed down the sides of their face and fell upon a scarlet kimono. Then Miaka remembered the blurred image she saw before passing out. "You were the one I ran into!" she said.  
  
Startled, the person turned. "You're awake," the man said matter-of-factly. He bent down to take Miaka into his arms, causing her to scoot back. Miaka tensed as the pulsating pain came back, and then lay down again.  
  
Tamahome stepped up beside the bed. "You knew him before, Miaka. This is the Emperor of Konan, Hotohori."  
  
Miaka saw Tamahome and turned her face away. Her face reddened as she remembered his betrayal. At that moment, she felt as if she never wanted to see his face again, let alone hear his deep, sensual voice. Or maybe she did want to see and hear him again, but only if she could watch his eyes sparkle with sincerety and hear him tell her that what she had seen was just a huge mistake. 'But you DID see him kiss her', she told herself, and decided to attempt to build a barrier to her heart, at least until she could find a way to regain her memories and remember who she was and why he had such a large affect on her.   
  
When Miaka turned and faced the two men again, they were whispering to eachother, about her no doubt. She watched as the Emperor left the room, followed by two of his guards. Then she watched Tamahome walk back towards the bed and sit in a chair. "Mi-"  
  
She cut him off mid-sentance. "Don't talk to me," she said, then looked away, frowning.  
  
"Look, you have to hear me out Miaka. I know that what you saw looked pretty bad." Tamahome reached over in attempt to touch her arm, but she pulled away.  
  
Miaka glared at him with a look of a mixture of anger and sadness. "What I saw looked REALLY bad, Tamahome." She choked while saying his name, then began again. "You told me you love me. Who DO you love? Just tell me if you love her before I fall in love with you."  
  
Those words cut through his heart. "You don't love me, Miaka?"  
  
She was caught aback. "I...I don't know. I think maybe I once did; I feel something like that deep inside. But I don't know now." Miaka looked down and a single tear skimmed across her cheek.   
  
Tamahome reached up and wiped away her tear. "You need to know that I feel nothing more for Suki than a brother feels for his sister. When Mitsukake brought her in, she was in need of a friend, and I was there for her. But I love YOU, Miaka, and only you. I will do all I can to prove that to you, no matter how long it takes. And I will help you get your memories back, whatever the cost, and when you have them, you will remember what we shared."   
  
Miaka didn't try to stop Tamahome when he bent down and crushed her lips with his, the kiss seemingly given in despiration to make her believe what he had just told her. He then all but ran from the room, slamming the doors behind him, and leaving Miaka on the bed, reaching two fingers up to touch her kiss-swollen lips.   
  
Tamahome looked up at Hotohori after the doors closed loudly and sighed. He looked like a rejected dog then, and said, "She still doesn't remember anything. She...needs time."   
  
The Emperor put his hand on Tamahome's shoulder and attempted to comfort him. "Miaka will come around eventually. She will remember everything here. For now we will let her rest." He then ordered one of his guards to protect the room in which Miaka lay, and invited Tamahome to dinner with him, his wife, and his heir.  
  
_________________________  
  
Still drying her tears, Suki sat alone in the garden while feeling sorry for herself. 'What does Miaka have that I don't?' she wondered. 'I'm much more beautiful than that skinny little girl, and much more of a woman, too. I bet I could win Tamahome's heart yet. But how to do that?'   
  
She sat there pondering, then came up with an idea. Suki knew that Miaka didn't have her memories of being in love with Tamahome, so if she could prevent her from re-gaining them, she could make her own loving memories with him. All the while, she could pretend to be Miaka's friend so that nobody would sespect a thing, and in the end, she would have Tamahome all to herself. She walked towards Miaka's room.   
  
_________________________  
  
After Tamahome's abrupt exit, and after calming herself down and trying to think of anything but him, Miaka took to studying the room she was in. It was lavashly decorated with silken fabrics and vivid colors, no doubt a room fit for someone of high status. She noticed that an old brown object sat in a large, extravigant chair at the other end of the room.  
  
Her vision was still slightly blurred from her fall, and although she knew it would be against what was best for her health, curiosity took over. Miaka pushed the sheets away from her and swung one leg over the bed, ignoring the dull pain in her skull. She swung the other one over, then planted them on the ground and stood up.  
  
A small wave of dizzyness almost made her think twice about walking the 15 feet across the large room just to see what was in the chair, but her curiousness would not let her lay back down. She half stumbled to the chair and found an old brown bear sitting in it. Her head cocked to the side, and she almost thought she saw an image of her giving it to the Emperor for a split second, then shook the image away.   
  
Another thing was brought to Miaka's attention. Next to the chair was a small table, and on it was a framed picture. She picked it up and looked at it then gasped as she looked at an image of her with the bear in her arms, and Tamahome, the Emperor and five other men with standing around her.  
  
The picture fell to the floorand the glass shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Miaka fainted on the spot, crumpling onto the floor, just as Suki walked into the room. Suki ran to Miaka, bent over her and half smiled.   
  
Just then, Hotohori and Tamahome, along with the two guards, came running into the room after hearing the picture break. The two Suzaku Seishi looked at the smiling Suki, who hadn't even noticed them, in astonishment. Without delay, Hotohori pointed at Suki and commanded his guards. "Arrest her!"  
  
---------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! As always, comments and criticism are welcome. Thank you for reading. Be ready soon for the next installment of the story. 


End file.
